


The Final Straw

by Revakah



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Geralt is a mere mortal, Jaskier is too hard to resist, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the bum bow, the fucking Bum Bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah
Summary: Geralt hadn't meant to pounce on the bard...but that fucking bow...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 366





	The Final Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valdomarx (cptxrogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/gifts).



> So valdomarx posted a gif set to tumblr about the Bum Bow and that made me think about Geralt undoing it with his teeth. Therefore this exists.
> 
> Link to the post that caused this: https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/post/619477493981855744/bum-bow

What the  _ fuck _ was the bard playing at now?

The constant talking was bad enough; and the way he bit his lip and chewed idly at his fingers while humming to himself was a near-constant fucking distraction but  _ this. _

_ This _ was the final fucking straw.

_ This  _ was yet another outfit - completely impractical for life on the road with a witcher.  _ This _ was how impractically elaborate it was, how completely unnecessarily luxurious the fabric was, how fucking tight it was. Mostly,  _ this _ was the thrice-damned pointless fucking bow that made the bard’s arse look like such a pretty present, all wrapped up just for Geralt.

_ Fuck. _

Jaskier had been prattling on for what felt like hours while pottering around their small camp, far too full of cheer for a day that had been so full of frustration for the witcher. Geralt focussed his attention back on the bard at the sound of his own name, looking up to see Jaskier bent over and still rummaging through his pack. The last rays of the evening sunlight perfectly highlighting- 

That.

_ Fucking. _

**_Bow._ **

*

“I even managed to find some of that nice camomile rub at the market yesterday, Geralt, so- mmmph!”

Jaskier suddenly found himself on the ground, chest pressed against the grass, arse in the air and his wrists pinned at his sides by the witcher’s hands. He managed to twist around and look over his shoulder just as Geralt leant back and gripped both of his hips with a growled  _ “Stay.”  _ Jaskier could only whimper as he took in the sight of his witcher, golden eyes blown wide and black with lust as he leant down to take one of his trouser laces in his teeth and pull the bow undone far too fucking slowly for Jaskier’s liking. 

The witcher pulled back just enough to pull Jaskier’s trousers partway down his thighs and free his own cock, slicking himself up with the balm and rutting against the bard’s arse. Jaskier managed to reach down and get a hand on his own cock before all thought was lost to heat and sensation, Geralt’s hands on his hips and cock sliding hot and hard over his hole. He came  _ hard;  _ crying out his witcher’s name and moaning at the feel of Geralt’s come spurting over his lower back and arse, shivering at the feeling of it trickling down over his hole and shuddering as Geralt pushed the tip of one finger inside. 

_ Fuck. _

*

Later, sticky and spent and sated, Jaskier looked up at his witcher with a sleepy smile and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

“That’s another new outfit you owe me, witcher.”

“Hmmm”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
